1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selected part of a gas lighter, particularly to a file assembly which is designed to be fitted in and integrally connected to the top of a gas lighter housing.
2. Related Arts
In general, a gas lighter has a housing open at its top, and a ceiling plate fitted on the open top of the housing. The ceiling plate has a fire-striking unit and a wind shield encircling a part of the fire-striking unit, which includes a file wheel, a gas ejection nozzle, an ignition lever etc. As for the file wheel it is rotatably journaled in the holes made in opposite support plates, which stand upright on the top of a gas lighter housing. A flint is pushed against the file wheel by a spring.
Making a pair of holes in the opposite support plates for journaling a file wheel requires an advanced technology because of its very small size, and this prevents mass production of file assemblies and reduction of manufacturing cost. Also, disadvantageously holes in the opposite support plates make the appearance of gas lighter less pleasing, and the opposite support plates cannot be used as a part of ornament because of the holes made therein.